Shishinki
Shishinki (死神鬼; dt. "Totengottgeist") war ein Daiyōkai und war früher ein Feind von Inu no Taishō. Als ein Daiyōkai ist er ein sehr mächtiger Yōkai und er hat auch die Meidō Zangetsuha-Technik entwickelt. In einem Kampf zwischen Shishinki und Inu no Taishō, gelang es Letzeren die Meidō Zangetsuha von Shishinki an sich zu reisen und verletze diesen schwer im Gesicht damit. Durch die Meidō Zangetsuha-Attacke von Inu no Taishō verlor Shishinki seine linke Gesichtshälfte, um dies zu verbergen trägt Shishinki eine Maske über der Wunde. Wenn Shishinki seinen Stab schwingt, kann er gleichzeitig mehrere Pfade zur Hölle öffnen und seine Gegner/Opfer werden daraufhin direkt in die Hölle gezogen. Shishinkis Meidō Zangetsuha ist zwar eine vollständige Meidō, jedoch ist Shishinkis Meidō viel kleiner zu sein als die von Sesshōmaru. Shishinki kann zwar jeden Feind in die Hölle schicken, wenn er aber selbst eingezogen werden würde, könnte er wahrscheinlich nicht zurück durch die geringe Größe seiner Meidō, anders als bei Sesshōmarus Meidō, obwohl dessen Meidō-Technik nur unvollständig ist, aber eben größer als Shishinkis. Aussehen Shishinki sieht wie eine junger männlicher Erwachsener aus, mit roten Augen die von der Form an Katzenaugen erinnern. Wie alle Yōkai in der Geschichte hat auch Shishinki diese spitzen Ohren und seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkt sehr blass. thumb|left|250px Was einem gleich ins Auge sticht, ist die Maske die Shishinki trägt, um so seine fehlende Gesichtshälfte zu verbergen, die durch Inu no Taishō und dessen Meidō Zangetsuha verlor. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer schwarzen Uniform mit großen schwarzen Fellbüschel an den Schultern. Über seiner Uniform trägt er eine dunkelrote Rüstung mit schwarzen Streifen und eine graue Schärpe um seine Hüfte. An Schultern hat er außerdem noch Schulterprotektoren mit langen schwarzen Quasten. Persönlichkeit thumb|300px|Shishinkis fehlende Gesichtshälfte. Shishinki ist ein Yōkai der sehr von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein scheint. Als Shishinki auf Sesshōmaru trifft, nimmt er diesen nicht ernst und macht sich über Sesshōmaru lustig, da dieser kein vollständige Meidō Zangetsuha erzeugen kann. Auch meint er zu Sesshōmaru, dass Tenseiga an sich nutzlos und nur eine verkümmerte Version von Tessaiga sei. Shishinki reitzt Sesshōmaru noch weiter indem er meint, dass Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru wohl nicht mochte und ihn deshalb nur Tensaiga vererbte und er meint dass Inu Yasha wohl besser sei als Sesshōmaru, was diesen sehr in Rage versetzt. Shishinki macht sich schön weiter über Sesshōmaru lustig und dieser scheint dann irgendwie beeinflusst von dem was Shishinki so von sich gibt, denn auch Sesshōmaru selbst hat den Eindruck, dass das was Shishinki über ihn und seinen Vater meinte, leider gar nicht so falsch ist. Inu Yasha & Co. sind in der Zwischenzeit auch vor Ort und konnten alles mit anhören, Inu Yasha versucht seinem Bruder klar zu machen, dass alles was Shishinki sagte kompletter Schwachsinn ist, dieser jedoch meint, Shishinki habe recht mit seinen spöttischen Äußerungen. Shishinki, der langsam etwas zu übermütig wird in seinem Spott über Sesshōmaru, nimmt diesen nicht ernst was ihm zum Verhängnis wird. left|215px|thumb|Sesshōmaru attackiert Shishinki Sesshōmaru greift Shishinki mit seinen Krallen an und er kann Shishinkis Maske von dessen Gesicht reisen, um ihn klar zu machen, dass auch er Shishinki so eine Wunde zufügen kann. Shishinki wirkt überrascht von dem Angriff und ist erstmal abgelenkt, in der Zwischenzeit gelingt es Sesshōmaru, mit Hilfe von Tessaiga & Tensaiga eine gigantische, vollständige Meidō Zangetsuha zu erschaffen, was Shishinki fassungslos macht. Shishinki hat keine Chance zu entkommen und wird erbarmungslos durch Sesshōmarus Meidō Zangetsuha, ursprünglich Shishinkis selbst entwickelte Technik, in die Hölle geschickt, wo er wahrscheinlich stirbt. Waffen *'Stab' - Shishinki führt einen Eisenstab, der einen goldenen Ring an der Spitze hat mit einen mondförmigen Knauf. Im Kampf mit Sesshōmaru, wird eindeutig klar, seinen Stab beherrscht Shishinki perfekt. Er kann seinen Stab äußert effektiv im Nahkampf einsetzten, was ihn sehr gefährlich macht, man sollte Shishinki nie unterschätzen und sich nicht von seinen Beleidigungen ablenken lassen. Techniken Shishinki 2.jpg Shishinki 3.jpg Shishinki_meido.png|Shishinkis Meidō Zangetsuha *'Meidō Zangetsuha' - Shishinki ist derjenige, der die Meidō-Technik entwickelt hat und kann diese Kampftechnik auch sehr geschickt einsetzen, um seine Gegner zu besiegen. Die Meidō von Shishinki ist zwar deutlich kleiner im Ausmaß als die von Sesshōmaru, dafür ist Shishinkis Meidō eine komplette Meidō. Außerdem kann er mehrere Meidō Zangetsuha gleichzeitig auf seinen Gegner werfen, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr erhöht, dass Shishinkis Gegner in die Hölle gezogen wird. Auch kann Shishinki Sesshōmarus unvollständige Meidō blockieren, indem er seine Meidō auf die von Sesshōmaru wirft und sich beide Attacken so aufheben. Trivia thumb|230px|Shishinki *Shishinkis Name besteht aus drei Kanji 死神鬼: dem Kanji 死'' steht für "''Tod", 神'' steht für "''Gott", 鬼'' steht für "''Oni" bzw. "Geist". Im übertragenen Sinne steht der Name "Shishinki" also für einen Totengott, was darauf anspielt, dass er in der Lage war, seine Gegner direkt in die Unterwelt/Hölle zu schicken, da Shishinki die Meidō Zangetsuha entwickelt hatte, mit der er eben seine Gegner eben direkt in die Hölle schicken kann. *Im Anime hat Shishinki nur in einer Episode einen Auftritt. *Er war einer der wenigen Charaktere, der Sesshōmaru ernsthaft gefährlich wurde. *Im Manga, gab es Unstimmigkeiten darüber, ob Shishinki offiziell als tot galt, nach seinem Kampf gegen den Inu no Taishō, oder nicht. Denn: :*Im Manga, in Kapitel 490, als Inu Yashas Gruppe dazu gestoßen war, als sich Sesshōmaru und Shishinki bekämpften, war Myōga sehr überrascht darüber, dass Shishinki nach all der langen Zeit, seitdem dieser sich Inu Yashas Vater entgegengestellt hatte, immer noch am Leben war. Myōga hielt Shishinki, laut seiner eigenen Aussage nach, für tot. :*In Kapitel 495 des Manga, als Sesshōmaru zu Tōtōsai gegangen war, um diesen, bezüglich der Wahrheit über das Tenseiga, zur Rede zu stellen, schien Tōtōsai wiederum sehr wohl/mit Sicherheit gewusst zu haben, dass Shishinki noch am Leben war, da er meinte, dass Sesshōmaru wohl kurz zuvor Shishinki begegnet war, von diesem alles über Tenseigas Ursprung erfahren hatte und nun deshalb zu Tōtōsai ging, um sich die Sache von Tenseigas Schöpfer bestätigen zu lassen. Tōtōsais Aussage zufolge, wusste dieser wiederum, dass Shishinki noch am Leben war, bevor Sesshōmaru ihn letztendlich in die Hölle geschnickt hatte. en:Shishinki es:Shishinki Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich